Doce Años de Diferencia
by Guezeluss
Summary: A pesar de ser el segundo hermano, él actúa con mucha más responsabilidad que el mayor. Sin embargo, es débil ante sus tiernos hermanos menores. Y más aún con el pequeño Jyushimatsu. [AgeAU]
1. Chapter 1

**Osomatsu-san** © **Pierrot (basado en: Fujio Akatsuka)**

 **.**

* * *

 **Parada I:** Karamatsu-niisan!

 **.**

Ser el hermano mayor siempre implica una responsabilidad, ¿no? Y más aún si el menor de todos bien podría ser tu hijo. Él consideraba _cool_ tener unos hermanos tan monos que podría estar mimando y abrazando. Pero, por desgracia no se contó con que el mayor fuera un maldito nini; él era mucho más responsable que su hermano mayor y todos lo sabían.

El segundo hijo de los Matsuno tenía que recoger a sus tres hermanos menores, uno de cada grado diferente, pero de misma escuela.

Procuró dejar todo en orden cuando llegaran, el reloj marcaba diez minutos antes de su salida y… Sus ojos abrieron a más no poder al recordar el tiempo que tomaba para llegar: veinte minutos caminando. Apagó la estufa con la comida recién hecha, más aun estando un poco falta de lumbre, pero ya lo arreglaría después. Ahora, tenía que correr a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban. Volvió a mirar la hora, y tomando su chaqueta salió lo más rápido que sus piernas le pudieron dar.

Sólo faltaban unas calles más para llegar, a lo que forzó su vista en busca de tres pequeños, pero la muchedumbre le tapaba todo. Karamatsu se mordió el labio inferior, aumentando su velocidad. Fue hasta que un par de mamás se movieron, que pudo ver al pequeño Ichimatsu tomado de la mano de su hermano mayor. ya estando a unos cuantos metros de la entrada, se fue deteniendo y exhalando grandes cantidades de aire.

—Llegas tarde, Kusomatsu-niisan. —Soltó en seco, sin despegarse un centímetro de Choromatsu. El mencionado se deprimió al ser evidenciado.

—Vamos Ichimatsu, fueron sólo cinco minutos. —El menor quiso objetar algo, pero se limitó a no contestar, a lo que el mayor observó su reloj viendo que era cierto; no reprochó nada sabiendo a cuestas que su hermanito era así.

Karamatsu aun estando apoyado sobre sus rodillas y recuperándose del recién maratón, les sonrió a ambos queriéndolos calmar y estando dispuesto a llevárselos; sin embargo, notó que algo… alguien faltaba.

— ¿¡Y Jyushimatsu!? —preguntó alterado repentinamente, en un segundo su rostro pasó de uno bonachón a uno pálido, aterrado de lo que estaba pensando.

—No ha salido. Creo que se quedó jugando por ahí. —respondió el cuarto de los Matsuno, alegando que era de lo más normal que hiciera eso.

El mayor permaneció absorto unos segundos, para después pedirles a los otros dos que se quedaran en algún lugar cercano y no se movieran de ahí. Cuando se aseguró que estuvieran en una parte segura del establecimiento, entró buscando casi al borde de la desesperación. No fue tanta, pero se ponía demasiado tenso cuando alguno de sus hermanos menores estaba fuera de su rango de vista. Adentrándose un poco más de lo que estaba, pudo oír una risa bastante familiar, que, al momento fue de prisa sabiendo ya de quién era.

Quedó de frente a un precioso árbol de flor de sakura, que, al observarlo de cerca, yacía un pequeño niño jugando de entre las ramas. Ya calmandose un poco, dio un suspiro aliviado y procedió a avisarle al infante que se tenía que bajar, pero con mucho cuidado.

—Es hora de irnos, _my little_ Jyushimatsu. Tus hermanos están esperando y ya tengo la comida lista. —Tentó el árbol, al momento de hacer una pose _cool_ con su ya típica expresión dolorosa.

El quinto hermano se sorprendió un poco de la repentina llegada de su hermano; aun así, dispuesto a ya bajarse de aquel árbol, sin querer pisó mal en una parte del tronco, causando su inesperada caída… Karamatsu reaccionó rápido, lanzándose sin precaución a donde fuera dar. Casi, por poco ya no veía bien a su hermanito; los ojos ya se le estaban poniendo llorosos, y su gran imaginación no era la mejor aliada en esos momentos. Sin decir nada, sujetó fuertemente al pequeño, lo abrazó a más no poder y lo quiso mantener ahí por unos momentos más, intuyendo que sus brazos era el único lugar seguro en donde podía estar…

—Hey, ¿ya acabaron? —el cuarto hermano se mostraba fastidiado de las ya más seguidas escenas dramáticas en las que encontraba a sus hermanos. —En casa le siguen, ya quiero irme, tengo mucha hambre… —hizo referencia al gruñido de su estómago.

— ¡Ichimatsu! —llegó casi corriendo el tercer hermano, algo agitado y con aparente preocupación. —Perdón Karamatsu-niisan, le dije que se quedara conmigo pero insistió con que ya se habían tardado mucho. —dicho esto, le dirigió una mirada molesta al menor, quien sólo se limitó a ver hacia otro lado.

— ¡Ah! _sorry brothers!_ Ichimatsu tiene razón, todos deben estar hambrientos, ¿no? —y volvieron a resonar los tres más pequeños. —Eso sí; Jyushimatsu, ¡no vuelvas a preocuparme así! Esta es la tercera o cuarta vez que te tengo que salvar cada que quieres escalar algo. —se mantuvo firme con el menor, éste seguía con su misma sonrisa y ojos desorbitados, pero al parecer si entendió la preocupación de Karamatsu.

Pasada casi una hora, los cuatro; o bien los cinco, ya se encontraban frente a la mesa, esperando la tan ansiada comida hecha por su hermano mayor. Y es que él era el que mejor cocinaba de los dos mayores; e inclusive su madre le llegó a mencionar que cocinaba mejor que ella, algo que hasta el momento lo sigue tomando a broma, pero los demás no pensaban así. Sin embargo, el mayor de los seis, no estaba, o más bien, aún no había llegado de las carreras de caballos; aunque por alguna extraña razón, lograba aparecer justo cuando se ponía la comida en la mesa.

Jyushimatsu seguía jugando afuera, o quién sabe dónde; nunca se sabía con exactitud cuál sería su lugar; si bien, la mayoría de las veces solía jugar con Todomatsu, a pesar de que no podía hacer mucho, él consideraba que era divertido estar con su hermano menor.

Al mismo tiempo Karamatsu se encontraba afinando pequeños detalles para que el estofado quedara finalmente listo. Éste desde la cocina, le pidió a Choromatsu que avisara a los demás, a lo que fue cumplido al momento; con Ichimatsu no había problema, no se apartó un momento de ahí, en cambio; supuso que como siempre, tendría que ir por los dos menores a llevarlos cargando para que fueran.

Después de varios minutos, por fin se encontraban todos en frente del estofado… bueno, casi; sólo faltaba uno. A lo que Karamatsu sugirió que esperasen la llegada de Osomatsu; pero Ichimatsu ya estaba que escurría baba por lo bien que olía la comida que, objetó en seguida con que se fuera al demonio por no llegar a tiempo y que empezaran de una buena vez.

Karamatsu le concedió la palabra a regañadientes. De todas maneras sabía que en cualquier momento iría a llegar. Cuando Ichimatsu estuvo a tantito de probar bocado, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

— ¿Están comiendo sin mí? ¡Qué crueles!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan inoportuno? Todos sin excepción mostraban la misma cara de fastidio al ver a su molesto y alegre hermano mayor. Que siguiendo con el mismo juego, le arrebató todo al cuarto hermano, quien sólo se justificó con su « _Soy el hermano mayor, así que hago lo que quiero_ » Sobre todo era Ichimatsu el que le guardaba tanto rencor por aprovecharse de su tamaño; un aura oscura rodeaba al menor, mirando de forma asesina a Osomatsu mientras este se veía de lo más tranquilo comiendo antes que todos. El segundo hermano no quiso que se acabara todo, por lo que insistió a los demás para comieran lo más rápido que pudieran.

En tanto, Todomatsu de dos años ya estaba quejándose con amenazas de empezar a llorar, y a nadie le gustaba que lo hiciera, claro que no; siempre hacía un escándalo cuando no tenía lo que quería...

Karamatsu de inmediato tomó al infante en brazos, arrullándolo un poco para que se calmara. Ya teniéndolo medio dormitado, estiro su brazo libre para tomar la papilla de la mesa que había preparado con verduras cocidas. Él tenía la costumbre de siempre dejar comer a sus hermanos antes que él, y por supuesto, el que siempre le daba de comer era él… Tanto que le era impensable no poner a sus pequeños hermanos por encima de él, inclusive a su holgazán hermano mayor. Cuando acababa de alimentarlo le gustaba dejarlo dormir en su regazo, mientras que él ya podía comer sus propios alimentos.

Ni un poco le dejaron probar, debido a unas sonoras quejas provenientes de algún menor. Cuando se dio cuenta, Osomatsu ya estaba acorralando al pobre de Ichimatsu quien sólo por haberle robado un poco de carne, ya se estaba ganando un injusto peso gigantesco que le ponía de los nervios, que sólo se limitaba a darle pequeños golpes en una inútil búsqueda de estar en paz. El mayor de todos se deleitaba con sus acciones y se notaba a simple vista su sádica sonrisa. Karamatsu tuvo que volver a poner orden, y sobre todo para el infantil Osomatsu.

—Vamos, si solamente me gusta jugar con los pequeños. —Acarició efusivamente los cabellos del niño, este no hizo más que voltear a ver a otro lado; un ligero sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas. —De todas formas, yo ya me iba —se levantó con pesadez directo a la puerta— ¡esta vez estoy seguro de que ganaré en el Pachinko!

—Procura nada más no gastarte todo el dinero que lleves.

— ¡No prometo nada! ¡Nos vemos!

Esperaron hasta oír el sonido de puerta cerrarse para continuar comiendo, aunque no les faltaba mucho a decir verdad. Tampoco pasó mucho para que el tercer hijo se marchara, —solía estudiar después de las tres de la tarde— quedando así con los menores aun en la mesa. Ichimatsu vio un gatito pasar, a lo que fue en seguida tras de él. Karamatsu notó entonces al bebé dormir y al momento fue a dejarlo a su cuna para que descansara.

—Heh, Jyushimatsu, ¿no quieres ayudar a tu hermano mayor con _eso_? —chasqueó los dedos, guiñándole un ojo y haciendo su pose tan dolorosa pero inefectiva al menor. Quien sólo afirmó de manera emocionante.

 **.**

— ¡La sigues tocando muy bien, Karamatsu-niisan!

—Heh, _I know, my little_ Juyshimatsu —chasqueó triunfante— ¿te gustaría ver más?

— ¡Sí! Pero… ¿por qué…?

En ese momento, se rompieron de nueva cuenta las cuerdas de la guitarra.

— ¿Siempre pasa esto…? —los dos se mantuvieron en la misma posición; sentados doblando las piernas, pero con un Jyushimatsu bastante inquieto ante cualquier situación.

Preocupado, Karamatsu trató de encontrar la forma de parecer genial ante todo, hasta con su recurrente mala suerte.

—Es obvio, no pueden resistir mi estilo tan original, —posó de forma digna—. De todas maneras, ya necesitaba unas nuevas, ¿me acompañas a buscarlas, _brother_?

— ¿Estas? —alzó su brazo izquierdo mostrando un perfecto paquete grisáceo.

— ¡OH, _MY LITTLE_ JYUSHIMATSU! —Gritó eufórico, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. — ¿¡Dónde las encontraste tan rápido!?

—Haha, ya estoy preparado a lo que le suceda a nii-san. —contestó con mayor alegría, su boca tan abierta como siempre y sus ojos ajenos de todo. —Porque yo… ¡amo mucho a Karamatsu-niisan!

En ese momento, el mayor sintió como si toda su cordura no existiera. Era débil cuando se trataba de los menores y más si estos decían cosas como estas; era algo parecido a una punzada en el pecho, pero mucho más agradable. No pudo, creyó que ya no podría ver de la misma forma a su hermano pequeño, creyó que su inocencia era demasiado peligrosa para él. Pero de todas formas, tenía que ser fuerte y no dejar que lo derribaran.

— ¡Pero si eres TAN adorable! —eso importó poco y prefirió por mucho mimar al pequeño en ese momento, abrazándolo y restregando su cara contra la suya. Jyushimatsu seguía indiferente a todo lo que hacía su hermano mayor. —Espera, ¡esto no es correcto! ¡aunque me digas que me amas esto no puede resultar así! _Sorry brother_.

El quinto hermano se encontraba ahora en una enorme confusión, pero con su misma expresión de siempre. No entendía el porqué de su acercamiento repentino y más aún de su alejamiento innecesariamente dramático.

—Aunque… —se quedó un momento pensativo; segundos después le llamó con una seña de mano. —Puedo hacer una pequeña excepción hoy. —cargó ligeramente al niño, poniéndolo a su altura y cerrando sus ojos; de tal manera que Jyushimatsu seguía sin entender nada, pero le gustaban las muestras de afecto, por lo que no objetó nada, incluso pareciendo más feliz que hace un rato.

Karamatsu estaba completamente rojo, su cuerpo entero temblaba como si se fuera a derrumbar en cualquier momento, y una parte de él mejor quiso no hacerlo. Pero vamos, un pequeño beso en los labios entre hermanos no podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

—... ¿¡Pero qué demonios haces, Kusomatsu-niisan!? —gritó de lo más avergonzado Ichimatsu, quien sólo iba al cuarto para tomar un los juguetes para sus gatos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **NA:** ¡Hola! me alegra mucho estar en este fandom, y qué mejor para poner que el KaraJyushi-3- Realmente amo mucho esta ship y combinada con mi AU favorito -ageAU- se me hace lo más cute del mundo, en serio, al principio tenía mis dudas para publicarlo, más porque siento que es muy PWP, y no suelo hacer ese tipo de fics. En fin, sólo queria hacer esto para compartir mi enfermo gusto hacia esta pareja tan injustamente impopular. Sé que no tiene mucha acción pero la poca moral que aun me queda me dice que así no se puede -refiriéndome al smut más que nada-.

Me gustaría hacerla más extensa que de nada más dos capitulos, pero mi mente anda por otros lados xD

Y por si hay duda, le dejo mis escalas de edades (cada autor puede tener las suyas):

Osomatsu: 20 años  
Karamatsu: 18 años  
Choromatsu: 12-13 años  
Ichimatsu: 8 años  
Jyushimatsu: 6 años  
Todomatsu: 2 años

Eso sería todo, y si gustan comentarme algo, es muy bien recibido, los veo luego~


	2. Chapter 2

**Parada II:** Jyushimatsu-niisan!

 **.**

Le gustaba el béisbol, casi rozando la obsesión. Pero tenía en mente que, jamás le llegaría a sus hermanos.

Acomodó por última vez su gorro para darse la vuelta en la calle donde se encontraba la escuela de Karamatsu, siendo este el único que tenía la responsabilidad de recoger, —denotado por su hermano mayor Todomatsu—. Aunque tendría que ser el mismo caso con Choromatsu, pero este sin dar previo aviso, se iba por su propia cuenta. Cuando Todomatsu lo discutió con él, sólo alegó que ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para que todavía lo fueran a recoger. Jyushimatsu no tenía ningún problema con eso, después de todo prefería estar con el menor.

La puesta de sol se acercaba, varias partes ya se encontraban oscurecidas, y esto de alguna forma, le daba mala espina. Ya estando prácticamente de frente al establecimiento, oyó unas risas de niños no muy lejanas a él, y como lo supuso, Karamatsu otra vez no se encontraba ahí. Mantuvo la compostura a más que podía, y fue a averiguar su obvia ubicación, sin quitar ni un sólo momento esa expresión despreocupante, con la boca más ensanchada que antes, sujetando con firmeza el bate que traía, se fue aproximando con discreción.

Un grupo de cuatro brutos acorralaban sin medida a un niño por mucho más pequeño que ellos, qué acto tan vil y sobre todo por la intimidación en un callejón que no daba por ninguna parte, a duras penas se notaba algo y con la escasa luz que había, era por mucho más difícil dar con el. Sin embargo, sin previo aviso, sin ruido alguno, Jyushimatsu se encontraba mostrando una expresión que ni en sus peores pesadillas se podrían imaginar.

¿Qué fue lo último que recordaba? Ah cierto, sólo unos pobres incautos tirados en el asfalto. No era necesario llamar más la atención y prefirió encaminarse hasta el parque junto a su pequeño hermano. No sin antes dar un vistazo por detrás de ellos y cerciorarse que no haya nada anormal, con la misma mirada profunda y amedrentadora que mantuvo en todo ese tiempo.

Ahí donde lo pudo tener bien visualizado el mayor, Karamatsu se mantuvo quieto y con una mirada inofensiva a cualquier situación, con los ojos brillantes y esa expresión un tanto remarcada, Jyushimatsu lanzó la primera bola en su dirección; con el camino libre y con bastante velocidad, fue a dar al pecho del pequeño, quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás debido al impacto. A pesar de siempre dolerle cuando la lanzaba, nunca quiso decirle que la aventara menos fuerte, no por pena, sino porque sabía que se preparaba para ser un jugador profesional y si se daba el lujo de lanzarla con delicadeza, sabía muy bien que a ese paso nunca podría llegar a donde quería.

Después de sobarse disimuladamente un poco en el área golpeada, regresó la bola a donde su hermano mayor se encontraba, como no poseía brazos fuertes siempre prefería rodar la pelota a lanzarla en un inútil intento de que la atrapase el contrario.

Pasada alrededor de una hora, ellos siguieron con bastante buen ritmo; como Jyushimatsu ya estaba algo cansado, bajó la intensidad de sus pases, sin darle un aviso al pequeño, obvio. Sabía muy bien que si le llegaba a mencionar algo, este de inmediato objetaba con algo, fuera o no válido; por lo que opta mejor por ahorrarse toda la pasada.

No obstante, el mayor dio un mal cálculo al lanzar esa última bola y la arrojó un poco más inclinada de lo normal; esta fue directo en donde el rostro del menor se encontraba, Jyushimatsu al ver su fatal error le gritó exasperado y casi intentando detener la bola. Por suerte, Karamatsu reaccionó con suma rapidez y logró cubrirse a tiempo; aun así le vino un sentón bastante fuerte que casi lo hacía caer por completo. Jyushimatsu sostuvo al pequeño a tiempo; pero se seguía sintiendo imprudente ante lo sucedido.

—Será mejor dejarlo hasta aquí, ¿no? Mañana podremos continuar.

Acto seguido cargó sobre su espalda a Karamatsu para ya no forzarlo más, suficiente le era con que no se enterase Todomatsu, sino, ya no lo podría cuidar como tanto le gusta.

—Te preocupas demasiado, Jyushimatsu-niisan. Creo que ya te había dicho lo genial que soy para continuar hasta la _night_. —Hundió su rostro en los ropajes del mayor, a pesar de lo sucios que estaban, le gustaba tener así de cerca a su hermano. Claro, también para esconder las lágrimas de felicidad que le empezaban a desbordar.

Le era agradable. Estar en la espalda de su hermano mayor le era tan reconfortante que si fuese por él, se quedaría así hasta el día siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente… sentía flotar sobre algo tan blandito que le fue imposible no quedarse dormido. Le parecieron segundos cuando ya se hallaban enfrente de la puerta y Jyushimatsu ya estaba dando su aviso de presencia tan fuerte que lo despertó de golpe. Aparente no recibió respuesta, pero al bajar a Karamatsu, pudo percibir una voz familiar.

— ¿¡Hay alguien!? ¡Ya volvimos! —Gritó casi azotando la puerta de la sala.

Permaneció ahí expectante con la misma expresión de alegría intensa en su rostro, mientras que el menor se iba tallando su ojito con la manga de su sudadera, su sueño se fue volando al otro lado del mundo al ver a su hermano mayor Ichimatsu haciendo quién sabe qué cosas con el pequeño Osomatsu. Jyushimatsu parecía no verle nada de malo en la escena.

—Qué sospechoso…

— Qu-¿Qué…? …De-¡Deja de mirarme así, Jyushimatu-niisan! —Ichimatsu estaba rojo a más no poder, sus manos le temblaban y el bebé al borde del llanto.

— ¿Qué estabas…?

— ¡Qué no puedo ser un buen hermano, carajo! —se excusaba tratando de esconder su delito.

— A veces se me hace raro que tú seas el único que quiera cambiar a Osomatsu… Sospechoso.

Karamatsu se escondía detrás de su hermano que más o menos creía normal, aunque se sentía extraño por sonrisa tan grande; era mejor que se quedara con la duda.

— ¡Ya deja de inventar cosas, Jyushimatsu-niisan!

 **.**

Ichimatsu se veía tan complacido en ese momento, sus mejillas tenía una tonalidad tan matizada de ese rojo tan vivo que podría dar a pensar mal; pero no, únicamente gozaba de fastidiar a su tonto hermano menor. A veces creía que, aún con lo idiota que era, tenía la cara tan suavecita que le mataba tocarla y estrujarla casi llegando al límite de lo depravado. Karamatsu sólo se quejaba de lo doloroso que se estaba empezando a poner.

— ¡Ya para Ichimatsu-niisan! ¡Duele! —Apretó los ojos con fuerza e intentó quitárselo sosteniendo las manos contrarias con las suyas, pero claro, con lo pequeñas que eran sólo provocaban cosquillas.

El mayor chasqueó la lengua por lo fastidioso que era, —No seas tan llorón, Karamatsu, es sólo un juego, ¿no habías dicho que querías jugar con tus hermanos mayores?

— ¡Pero no así!

—Ya déjalo Ichimatsu-niisan. Si viene mamá o alguno de los mayores nos regañaran a todos. —Comentó Choromatsu, a pesar de ser más corto de edad con el otro, le llegaba a reclamar por ciertas cosas.

El mencionado se limitó a verlo con hastío y soltar de golpe al menor, se volvió a justificar con que se trataba de un inofensivo juego entre hermanos. Choromatsu puso cara de creerle poco y mejor optó por ya no reprocharle nada. Ahora nada más pensaba en qué demonios irían a comer, porque, Todomatsu aún no volvía del trabajo y Jyushimatsu se estaba demorando mucho, haciendo quién sabe qué cosa.

Los estómagos de todos rugieron al unísono.

— ¡Oigan! —Volvió a irrumpir sin previo aviso, sobresaltando ligeramente a los demás. —Todomatsu-niisan puso una nota con que no vendría temprano hoy, así que, ¿por qué no vamos con él a hacerle compañía? Y ya de paso que nos dé de comer, ¡me muero de hambre!

Ninguno tenía opción, sus estómagos rugieron por décima vez y sabían que mamá tampoco iría a llegar; de todas formas la comida que daban ahí era deliciosa y sobre todo por los postres. A veces consideraban ventajoso el que su hermano mayor trabajara en un restaurante, y esa única gran ventaja se llamaba: comida gratis.

Todomatsu no contó con que sus pequeños y molestos hermanitos menores fueran a su local a joderle la vida, claro que no, y menos esa noche que tenía planeado salir con sus compañeras de trabajo y tomar algunas copas; ya de paso sería invitar a Atsushi para que atrajera a más mujeres.

Cuando ya estuvo a milímetros de cerrar el restaurante, percibió muy claramente unas voces muy, pero MUY familiares, la piel se le puso de gallina y empezó a sudar frío; quiso dar con el dichoso seguro de una vez que extrañamente le estaba costando trabajo encontrar. Tratando de buscar inútilmente el seguro sintió cada vez más cerca esas presencias, hasta el punto de casi sentir sus respiraciones. Pegó un gran susto al tenerlos al lado suyo.

— ¿¡Qué demonios hacen aquí!? —alzó a más no poder la voz, llamando la atención de los peatones que pasaban por ahí.

—Ellos tienen hambre, ¡y yo también! Todomatsu-niisan, si nos dejarás comer aquí, ¿verdad? Mamá tampoco llegará a casa y tú eres al único con el que contamos. —dijo tomado de la mano de Karamatsu y Choromatsu.

—Creo que Todomatsu-niisan tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que cuidar de sus fastidiosos hermanos menores, ¿verdad niisan? —soltó con un claro hilo de veneno, bastante obvio para el mayor, pero no para los demás, él era quién cargaba a Osomatsu, como de costumbre.

—Eso es muy cruel, Ichimatsu —dijo el primer hermano, estando al límite de su paciencia y con una vena bastante marcada en la frente. —De acuerdo. —Agregó— Únicamente entrarán para comer, lo que encuentren, y se irán a casa. Y ya de paso me dejan el lugar cerrado con llave, ¿está bien? Si lo hacen bien les prometo que les traeré bocadillos cada que regrese. —Finalizó dando las llaves a Jyushimatsu y acariciando sus cabezas; se puso su abrigo y se dispuso a ir con sus compañeras.

Cuando hubo ese silencio, se dispusieron a pasar y encender las luces. Choromatsu fue hacia la mesa que más le gustó y acomodó los lugares, le agradaba estar en las esquinas junto a la ventana o cerca de; Ichimatsu por su parte fue directamente a la cocina a hurgar por todas partes en busca de algo comestible, no sin antes dejarle al bebé al cuarto hermano. Y Jyushimatsu les acompañó en la búsqueda, llevándose al pequeño Karamatsu con él.

No se demoraron mucho, para su suerte aún quedaba un guisado que estaba prácticamente intacto, a todos los presentes se les hizo agua a la boca y ya estando casi a probar, el mayor de todos recordó que se tenían que lavar las manos, que era necesario pues su madre siempre se los decía, y Todomatsu también. Al recordar la ausencia de estos, Jyushimatsu no le vio el problema con que desobedecieran una sola vez.

Lo que encontraron fue suficiente para todos, incluso para el mayor quien era el que comía más, ya estando todos satisfechos, Ichimatsu junto con Karamatsu fueron a buscar el postre. Desde antes ya sabían que ese restaurante era tan famoso por los dulces tan deliciosos que tenía, y ni en esa ocasión fue la excepción.

A todos los hermanos les brillaron los ojos, jamás habían visto tantos dulces en su vida y era necesario aprovechar el momento. Pasaron pocos minutos para empezaran a atragantarse y en eso, Jyushimatsu quiso darle en la boca al pequeño Karamatsu, como eran cosas diferentes las que comían, se le hizo muy rico como para no querer invitarle a su pequeño hermano. La escena fue adorable sobre todo porque el menor tenía toda la cara manchada de glaseado y chocolate, el mayor aprovechó también para limpiarle la boquita con una servilleta. Ichimatsu quien estaba observando atentamente, no pudo evitar sentirse algo extasiado y nervioso, intentó imitarlos con Osomatsu, ya tenía toda la escena hecha en su cabeza, se imaginaba algo mucho más adorable que ellos dos, tenía la cabeza completamente en las nubes y ni notó que el pequeño ya había tirado lo que le estaban ofreciendo.

El mayor se quedó perplejo ante tal acto, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Osomatsu ya le había aventado un pedacito de pastel en la cara, este dio grandes carcajadas e Ichimatsu se indignó aún más. Choromatsu y Karamatsu se aguantaban las ganas de soltar unas sonoras risas, el cuarto hermano no pudo más con la presión y lo soltó todo; el fastidio de Ichimatsu aumentaba cada vez más y casi por reflejo se desquitó con este y carcajeó a montones al verle toda la cara manchada.

Y con esto, se podría decir que empezó la "guerra". Choromatsu quiso devolver el golpe, pero dada su mala puntería, dio directo en la cara de Osomatsu, este al no parecerse afectado y tomarlo más como un juego, comenzó a tirar aleatoriamente y a quien fuera a dar, varias veces sólo daba al suelo o a la mesa pero en uno de esos tiros, paró en el rostro de Jyushimatsu, quien reaccionando violentamente aventó dulce por todas parte, manchando casi todo el lugar y ensuciando ahora a todos por igual. La mayoría comió del que tenían en la cara y Choromatsu se alarmó al ver tal desastre.

— ¡Oigan, esperen! —llamó la atención de los cuatro restantes. — ¡Todomatsu-niisan nos matará si ve esto!

Todos cayeron en razón al ver lo sucio que estaba el lugar, su velocidad fue tanta al tener en mente que su hermano mayor los tendría vetados de por vida si se llegara a enterar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Notas:**_

¡Hola! Well, me tardé más de lo que supuse, lo siento. :c Pero bue, el caso es que ya por fin lo tengo y me siento bien de ya poder teminarlo -u- ¿qué si no fue lo que se esperaban? Realmente me gustaría saber si se esperaban la "continuación" de lo anterior... no suelo avisar de este tipo de cosas más que nada porque no me gusta dar spoiler, y sí, no tiene nada que ver con lo anterior que vieron. Una disculpa para quienes si se esperaban la "continuación" (?)  
En fin, lo que está hecho es tal como lo tenía planeado, así que no me arrepiento de nada :3

Quisiera agradecer a las siguientes personas que me mandaron sus comentarios: A **blacksoulstar95** , **SAKURITA HIWATARI** , **LaV3nus6** y a **AnyGro**. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER COMENTADO!**

Les vuelvo a dejar la escala de edades sólo porque si varió un poquito xD

Todomatsu: 20 años  
Jyushimatsu: 18 años  
Ichimatsu: 14 años  
Choromatsu: 8 años  
Karamatsu: 6 años  
Osomatsu: 2 años

 _(Sí, sé que sólo fue con Choromatsu, pero meh...)_

Eso sería todo -u- espero volver a verlos en otro fic :'D Los quiero, bai~


End file.
